


Screams (#259 Trigger)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby woke up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams (#259 Trigger)

Colby woke up screaming.

There was smoke in his eyes, throat, nose. He could smell the polymers melting to flesh.

A seagull alighted from his windowsill into the quiet morning.

He went to the office and finished up the paperwork on that car bomb.

 

Colby woke up screaming.

His skin burned, and pricked. His head swam. In his ears he could hear the dull thrum of the Chinese freighter.

The seagull peered through his window. Colby rubbed his arm where the flu shot went in.

 

Colby woke up screaming and tried to tell himself his hands weren’t covered in blood.


End file.
